The present invention relates to a store-and-forward type of electronic conference system, and particularly to a technique for automatically judging or correcting, when occurred, an inconsistency in destination-information which specifies information-exchange-destinations.
Generally, an xe2x80x9celectronic conference systemxe2x80x9d designates or specifies those systems constituted for information-exchange between unspecified number of users. In a large-scale electronic conference system, the users of the electronic conference system are registered at each of geographically separated areas (hereinafter called xe2x80x9csitexe2x80x9d). The registered user can use only the site at which he has been registered.
In such an electronic conference system, there is generally adopted a store-and-forward type of communication system, such as in view of transmission speed of communication lines connecting between the sites. That is, the information generated at each of the sites is once stored into a transmission queue which stores informations to be transmitted, and then collectively or batch transmitted at each of a predetermined time of period. The information received at each sites other than the transmitting sites is once stored into a reception queue for storing received informations, and then processed by that background which has processing ability to spare.
Typically, electronic conference systems utilize those unit containers named xe2x80x9cforumxe2x80x9d. Further, each of forums is registered with a destination-information of the site destined to conduct information-exchange. For example, when information-exchange is to be conducted between forums A of sites A, B and C, the forum A of the site A is registered with the sites B and C as destination-information, and so are the sites A and C for the forum A of site B as well as the sites A and B for the forum A of site C, respectively. As such, when information is generated in site A, the information is transmitted to appropriate ones of sites B and C, based on the destination-information registered in the forum A of site A.
Meanwhile, those destination-informations registered in forums of each sites may be modified by addition or deletion of information-exchange-destination. For example, when the forum A of site A is demanded to conduct information-exchange with the forum A of site B under such a situation that the sites A and B have not been mutually exchanging information, there is given a due notice from the site A to the site B. At the site B which receives the notice, the address of site A is added into the destination-information of the forum A of site B. Conversely, when the forum A of site A is demanded to cease information-exchange with the forum A of site B under such a situation that the sites A and B have been mutually exchanging information, there is given a due notice from the site A to the site B. At the site B which receives the notice, the address of site A is deleted from the destination-information of the forum A of site B.
However, in such an electronic conference system that adopts the store-and-forward type of communication system, the modification of destination-information at the forum of each sites may not be reflected to the other sites in a real time manner, resulting in an inconsistency of destination-information. For example, while the information-exchanges are being conducted between forums A of sites A, B and C, the destination-information about forums A may be lost due to a certain cause (for example, cut-off of power such as due to power failure) in the site A. Then may occur such a situation that the destination-information in the forum A of site A is recovered based on the contents of a recovery disk, but the destination-information at the forum A of site A includes only the site B, due to the oldness of the contents of the recovery disk. Namely, the destination-information of forum A at site A includes the site B only, whereas the destination-information of forum A at site C is registered with the site A. Then arises such an inconsistency that the site C transmits information to the site A whereas the site A does not transmit information to the site C.
In the conventional technique, it has been difficult to find out such a destination inconsistency even when it happened, resulting in such a situation that the administrator of the electronic conference system could not get aware of it for a long time. This situation is not so problematical, insofar as the exchangee-information to be exchanged between each of the sites is not so important. However, the situation that the information is not transmitted due to occurrence of destination inconsistency, is problematic if the information is extremely important or a prompt treatment is required.
In view of the aforementioned problems in the conventional technique, it is therefore a purpose of the present invention to dissolve such a defect that the information to be transmitted is not transmitted, by automatically judging or correcting an inconsistency in the destination-information, when occurred.
It is another purpose of the present invention to distribute those mediums which are recorded with the destination inconsistency judgment program and those mediums which are recorded with the destination inconsistency correction program, both according to the present invention, to thereby promote those persons, who have obtained such mediums, to easily constitute, a destination inconsistency judgment apparatus and a destination inconsistency correction apparatus.
A first solution for achieving the above purposes is constituted by a destination inconsistency judgment apparatus in a store-and-forward type of electronic conference system in which exchangee-informations are exchanged, making use of a store-and-forward type of communication system, between information administrating devices which administrate various informations, respectively, the information exchange being conducted based on those destination-informations designating information-exchange-destinations which destination-informations are preserved in the information administrating devices, wherein the exchangee-information to be exchanged between the information administrating devices includes a transmitter-information designating the information administrating device which transmitted the exchangee-information, and the apparatus comprises a destination inconsistency judgment device for judging, based on the destination-information and the transmitter-information, as to whether an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information or not.
Concretely, the destination inconsistency judgment device may be constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. Further, the information administrating device may be constituted to include an information storing device for storing various informations and an input-output control device for controlling input-and-output of information to and from the information storing device.
According to such a constitution, assuming that an information-exchange is conducted between information administrating devices A and B, the information administrating device A preserves the information administrating device B, as a destination-information which designates an information-exchange-destination. Contrary, the information administrating device B preserves the information administrating device A, as a destination-information which designates an information-exchange-destination. Under this situation, if the destination-information designating the information-exchange-destination (i.e., information administrating device B) is lost at the information administrating device A due to a certain cause, any information is not thereafter transmitted to the information administrating device B from the information administrating device A. Even under such a state, there is transmitted an exchangee-information including the transmitter-information, from the information administrating device B to the information administrating device A. As such, at the information administrating device A, it is automatically judged that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, based on the destination-information (no destinations are included, in this case) preserved in the information administrating device A and the transmitter-information (designating the information administrating device B, in this case) transmitted from the device B. Thus, the administrator of the store-and-forward type of electronic conference system can, at an early stage, find out an occurrence of destination inconsistency, so that the maintenance therefor can be also performed at an early stage. As a result, there is decreased a possibility of such a situation that the information to be transmitted is not transmitted, so that the reliability of the store-and forward type of electronic conference system can be considerably improved.
Further, the judgment on the destination inconsistency can be realized in an extremely easy manner, since the destination inconsistency judgment device is constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. Thus, there can be ultimately restrained an increase in load to the system resources.
A second solution is constituted by a destination inconsistency correction apparatus in a store-and-forward type of electronic conference system in which exchangee-informations are exchanged, making use of a store-and-forward type of communication system, between information administrating devices which administrate various informations, respectively, the information exchange being conducted based on those destination-informations designating information-exchange-destinations which destination-informations are preserved in the information administrating devices, wherein the exchangee-information to be exchanged between the information administrating devices includes a transmitter-information designating the information administrating devices which transmitted the exchangee-information, and the apparatus comprises a destination inconsistency judgment device for judging, based on the destination-information and the transmitter-information, as to whether an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information or not, and a destination inconsistency correction device for correcting the destination-information, based on the transmitter-information, when the destination inconsistency judgment device has judged that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information.
Concretely, the destination inconsistency judgment device may be constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. The destination inconsistency correction device may be constituted to add, as the destination-information, a destination designating the information administrating device which is designated by the transmitter-information. Further, the information administrating device may be constituted to include an information storing device for storing various informations and an input-output control device for controlling input-and-output of information to and from the information storing device.
According to such a constitution, assuming that an information-exchange is conducted between information administrating devices A and B, the information administrating device A preserves the information administrating device B, as a destination-information which designates an information-exchange-destination. Contrary, the information administrating device B preserves the information administrating device A, as a destination-information which designates an information-exchange-destination. Under this situation, if the destination-information designating the information-exchange-destination (i.e., information administrating device B) is lost at the information administrating device A due to a certain cause, any information is not thereafter transmitted to the information administrating device B from the information administrating device A. Even under such a state, there is transmitted an exchangee-information including the transmitter-information, from the information administrating device B to the information administrating device A. As such, at the information administrating device A, it is automatically judged that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, based on the destination-information (no destinations are included, in this case) preserved in the information administrating device A and the transmitter-information (designating the information administrating device B, in this case) transmitted from the device B. Further, the destination-information is automatically corrected based on the transmitter-information, when it is judged that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information. Thus, the maintenance of the store-and-forward type of electronic conference system is expedited, and there can be avoided such a situation that the information to be transmitted is not transmitted.
Further, the judgment on the destination inconsistency can be realized in an extremely easy manner, since the destination inconsistency judgment device is constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. Moreover, the correction of the destination inconsistency can be extremely easily performed, since the destination inconsistency correction device is constituted to add, as the destination-information, a destination designating the information administrating device which is designated by the transmitter-information. Thus, there can be ultimately restrained an increase in load to the system resources.
A third solution is constituted by a destination inconsistency judgment method in a store-and-forward type of electronic conference system in which exchangee-informations are exchanged, making use of a store-and-forward type of communication system, between information administrating processes which administrate various informations, respectively, the information exchange being conducted based on those destination-informations designating information-exchange-destinations which destination-informations are preserved in the information administrating processes, wherein the exchangee-information to be exchanged between the information administrating processes includes a transmitter-information designating the information administrating process which transmitted the exchangee-information, and the method comprises a destination inconsistency judgment process for judging, based on the destination-information and the transmitter-information, as to whether an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information or not.
Concretely, the destination inconsistency judgment process may be constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information.
According to such a constitution, assuming that an information-exchange is conducted between information administrating processes A and B, the information administrating process A preserves the information administrating process. B, as a destination-information which designates an information-exchange-destination. Contrary, the information administrating process B preserves the information administrating process A, as a destination-information which designates an information-exchange-destination. Under this situation, if the destination-information designating the information-exchange-destination (i.e., information administrating process B) is lost at the information administrating process A due to a certain cause, any information is not thereafter transmitted to the information administrating process B from the information administrating process A. Even under such a state, there is transmitted an exchangee-information including the transmitter-information, from the information administrating process B to the information administrating process A. As such, at the information administrating process A, it is automatically judged that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, based on the destination-information (no destinations are included, here) preserved in the information administrating process A and the transmitter-information (designating the information administrating process B, here) transmitted from the process B. Thus, the administrator of the store-and-forward type of electronic conference system can, at an early stage, find out an occurrence of destination inconsistency, so that the maintenance therefor can be also performed at an early stage. As a result, there is decreased a possibility of such a situation that the information to be transmitted is not transmitted, so that the reliability of the store-and forward type of electronic conference system can be considerably improved.
Further, the judgment on the destination inconsistency can be realized in an extremely easy manner, since the destination inconsistency judgment process is constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. Thus, there can be ultimately restrained an increase in load to the system resources.
A fourth solution is constituted by a destination inconsistency correction method in a store-and-forward type of electronic conference system in which exchangee-informations are exchanged, making use of a store-and-forward type of communication system, between information administrating processes which administrate various informations, respectively, the information exchange being conducted based on those destination-informations designating information-exchange-destinations which destination-informations are preserved in the information administrating processes, wherein the exchangee-information to be exchanged between the information administrating processes includes a transmitter-information designating the information administrating process which transmitted the exchangee-information, and the method comprises a destination inconsistency judgment process for judging, based on the destination-information and the transmitter-information, as to whether an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information or not, and a destination inconsistency correction process for correcting the destination-information, based on the transmitter-information, when the destination inconsistency judgment process has judged that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information.
Concretely, the destination inconsistency judgment process may be constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. Further, the destination inconsistency correction process may be constituted to add, as the destination-information, a destination designating the information administrating process which is designated by the transmitter-information.
According to such a constitution, assuming that an information-exchange is conducted between information administrating processes A and B, the information administrating process A preserves the information administrating process B, as a destination-information which designates an information-exchange-destination. Contrary, the information administrating process B preserves the information administrating process A, as a destination-information which designates an information-exchange-destination. Under this situation, if the destination-information designating the information-exchange-destination (i.e., information administrating process B) is lost at the information administrating process A due to a certain cause, any information is not thereafter transmitted to the information administrating process B from the information administrating process A. Even under such a state, there is transmitted an exchangee-information including the transmitter-information, from the information administrating process B to the information administrating process A. As such, at the information administrating process A, it is automatically judged that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, based on the destination-information (no destinations are included, here) preserved in the information administrating process A and the transmitter-information (designating the information administrating process B, here) transmitted from the process B. Further, the destination-information is automatically corrected based on the transmitter-information, when it is judged that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information. Thus, the maintenance of the store-and-forward type of electronic conference system is expedited, and there can be avoided such a situation that the information to be transmitted is not transmitted.
Further, the judgment on the destination inconsistency can be realized in an extremely easy manner, since the destination inconsistency judgment process is constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. Moreover, the correction of the destination inconsistency can be extremely easily performed, since the destination inconsistency correction process is constituted to add, as the destination-information, a destination designating the information administrating process which is designated by the transmitter-information. Thus, there can be ultimately restrained an increase in load to the system resources.
A fifth solution is constituted by a medium recorded with a destination inconsistency judgment program in a store-and-forward type of electronic conference system in which exchangee-informations are exchanged, making use of a store-and-forward type of communication system, between information administrating functions which administrate various informations, respectively, the information exchange being conducted based on those destination-informations designating information-exchange-destinations which destination-informations are preserved in the information administrating functions, wherein the exchangee-information to be exchanged between the information administrating functions includes a transmitter-information designating the information administrating function which transmitted the exchangee-information, and the medium is recorded with a program for realizing a destination inconsistency judgment function for judging, based on the destination-information and the transmitter-information, as to whether an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information or not.
In this respect, the term xe2x80x9cmediumxe2x80x9d is readable such as onto paper card (punch card), paper tape, magnetic tape, magnetic disk, magnetic drum, CD-ROM, IC card, which can assuredly record various informations which can be assuredly read out if required.
Concretely, the destination inconsistency judgment function may be constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. Further, the information administrating function may be constituted to include an information storing function for storing various informations and an input-output control function for controlling input-and-output of information to and from the information storing function.
According to such a constitution, the exchangee-information to be exchanged between the information administrating functions includes the transmitter-information designating the information administrating function which transmitted the exchangee-information. Further, the medium is recorded with the program for realizing the destination inconsistency judgment function for judging, based on the destination-information and the transmitter-information, as to whether an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information or not. As such, the destination inconsistency judgment program can be distributed, and those, who have obtained such a medium, can easily constitute a destination inconsistency judgment apparatus, making use of a general electronic computer system.
Further, the judgment on the destination inconsistency can be realized in an extremely easy manner, since the destination inconsistency judgment function is constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. Thus, there can be ultimately restrained an increase in load to the system resources.
A sixth solution is constituted by a medium recorded with a destination inconsistency correction program in a store-and-forward type of electronic conference system in which exchangee-informations are exchanged, making use of a store-and-forward type of communication system, between information administrating functions which administrate various informations, respectively, the information exchange being conducted based on those destination-informations designating information-exchange-destinations which destination-informations are preserved in the information administrating functions, wherein the exchangee-information to be exchanged between the information administrating functions includes a transmitter-information designating the information administrating function which transmitted the exchangee-information, and the medium is recorded with a program for realizing a destination inconsistency judgment function for judging, based on the destination-information and the transmitter-information, as to whether an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information or not, and a destination inconsistency correction function for correcting the destination-information, based on the transmitter-information, when the destination inconsistency judgment function has judged that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information.
Concretely, the destination inconsistency judgment function may be constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. The destination inconsistency correction function may be constituted to add, as the destination-information, a destination designating the information administrating function which is designated by the transmitter-information. Further, the information administrating function may be constituted to include an information storing function for storing various informations and an input-output control function for controlling input-and-output of information to and from the information storing function.
According to such a constitution, the exchangee-information to be exchanged between the information administrating functions includes the transmitter-information designating the information administrating function which transmitted the exchangee-information. Further, the medium is recorded with the program for realizing: the destination inconsistency judgment function for judging, based on the destination-information and the transmitter-information, as to whether an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information or not; and the destination inconsistency correction function for correcting the destination-information, based on the transmitter-information, when the destination inconsistency judgment function has judged that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information. As such, the destination inconsistency correction program can be distributed, and those, who have obtained such a medium, can easily constitute a destination inconsistency correction apparatus, making use of a general electronic computer system.
Further, the judgment on the destination inconsistency can be realized in an extremely easy manner, since the destination inconsistency judgment function is constituted to judge that an inconsistency has occurred in the destination-information, when the destination-information is inconsistent with the transmitter-information. Moreover, the correction of the destination inconsistency can be extremely easily performed, since the destination inconsistency correction function is constituted to add, as the destination-information, a destination designating the information administrating function which is designated by the transmitter-information. Thus, there can be ultimately restrained an increase in load to the system resources.
Further purposes, advantages and details of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.